If I Didn't Have You ED version
by Z-King
Summary: This is a Songfic staring The Eds singing my favorite Quest for Camelot Song but some of the lyrics are a little different.


I just want everyone to know I do not own the rights to the song. It belongs to the Quest for Camelot movie, which belongs to Warner Brothers and Ed, Edd, n, Eddy which belongs to Cartoon Network. If I did I would be a very happy man that is all.

If I Didn't Have You

(ED version)

It was a normal bright summer day here in the cul-de -sac, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, BOOOOOOOOM, and the Ed's failed another scam. We see are three nitwits in the middle of the cul-de-sac, where there appears to be a small crater.

"Did you see It blow up, Double D?" said Ed with his trademark grin.

"Yes, Ed I saw it, well I guess we should add this scam into one of our most famous of failures," said Double D sighing.

"I can't believe it- another failed scam!" said our favorite loud mouth Eddy. "You know this is all your fault, sock head, if I was the one who made this stupid thing none of these stupid explosions would have happened."

"Excuses me, Eddy, but first of all, it was not my fault, and second, never in all my years have you ever made anything that could be useful for one of our scams!" said a very ticked off Double D.

"Hooray, let's sing a song!" said Ed, our favorite idiot (and how right he is).

"Well it's because you two are holding me back!" snapped Eddy. "In fact if I didn't have you two, I could do a lot of things!"

"Like what Eddy?" said Ed.

The music begins with images of Eddy drawing a hot lady and next we see him dancing with a group of hot ladies then showing him in his room while turning off the TV with Double D's face on it.

Eddy: **I be rocking with the Ladies**

**Swinging with the babies **

**I be hanging in my crib in a minute**

Next we see two sets of arms pulling Eddy in suddenly. Eddy and Ed were on Pride Rock, parodying the opening scene, then back at his home throwing a dart on a picture of Ed and Double D's head.

**"Eddy!" they will sing cause I am the Cul-du-sac King **

**I would love this world without you two in it**

**If I didn't have you**

Eddy stared at the lava lamp until it revealed Ed's head.

"Butter toast and gravy," said Ed, as Eddy picked up the plate, removing the cap.

**If I didn't have you **

Eddy removed the cap, revealing Double D. "Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh?" Double D asked, but Eddy shoved an apple in Double D's mouth.

Eddy and Double D (while Ed is humming Hukuna Matata): **Oh, what I could be if there were just only me. Oh, what I do If I didn't have you!**

Ed: **What a wonderful phrase** (Author note. I wonder what it's like in his head)

"Will you two stop bickering and get your act together, geez?" said Sarah as she walked by the Eds and left.

"Act? Did someone say act?" said Double D wearing a Japanese dress with Eddy wearing the Phantom of the Opera costume and Ed wearing a Godzilla suit. "I can act".

Double D: **If only we had never crossed paths **

**My career would be theater**

Double D smirked as he cracked a statue of Eddy as he literally fell into pieces with the eyes remaining.

**I be the star of the Cul-de-sac **

**You 'd be the half that the whole world forgot!**

We then see the shadows of the Cul-de-sac as Double D looked up at it. Double D then held up the head of Eddy as he threw it in the air.

**If I didn't have you!**

"I should be so lucky!" Eddy groaned as he landed back on his body while Double D zipped him up.

**If I didn't have you!**

"Hey, let's sing in the rain," said Ed as he started to hum Singing in the Rain.

Eddy and Double D: **Oh, what I could be if there was only me!**

**Oh, what I do if I didn't have you!**

Ed pulled the curtain down as Ed was wearing his old monster costume and Eddy and Double D panicked as Ed bit the screen. Next thing they knew, they were tied together as Eddy and Double panicked, seeing The Kanker sisters coming their way, while Ed continued humming Singing in the Rain.

**Oh what I do if I didn't have you!**

Next we see the Eds escape with lipstick marks on their faces. " Thank heavens we are safe," said Double D.

"Can I sing now? Can I, can I?!" said Ed hopping up and down.

"No way. You will just be singing the wrong song, lumpy!" yelled Eddy.

"Not this time. I know what to sing now, Eddy, please!" begged Ed.

"Ah, come on, Eddy, let Ed sing already!" said Double D.

" Fine, Ed, what would you be without us?" said Eddy.

Ed: **I'd be a fire breathing Lizard!**

Ed turned into a dragon as he breathed fire.

**Or a one high flying wizard!**

Then we see Ed dressed as Harry Potter.

**Friends would be nothing without Ed! They'd be extinct! Or cease to be!**

Ed then used some dynamite to blow up the edge of the cliff that Eddy and Double D were on, making them fall Wile E. Coyote style.

**Double D is always talking very smarty!**

**Eddy is always loud!**

**And without Ed friends have no brains….**

Eddy and Double D smirked as they pulled out a glove and shoved their hands in Ed's ears.

Eddy and Double D: **…..with which to think.**

" Cool," laughed Ed.

Eddy ran around and had Nazz in his arms. As he was about to kiss her, she changed into Ed and Eddy ran screaming.

Eddy:** I be rocking with the Ladies**

Double D:** (If only we had never crossed paths)**

Ed: ((**Graaaavy and Butter toast))**

**Swinging with the babies **

**(My career would theater)**

((**Graaaavy and Butter toast))**

Double D stared at himself in the mirror, until Ed is shown in the mirror. That made Double D ticked and he threw the glass, changing it into a bag, and throw it away.

**"Eddy!" they will sing cause I am the Cul-du-sac King **

**(I be the star of the Cul-de-sac )**

((**Graaaavy and Butter toast))**

Both: **_I would love this world without you in it_**

The bag bounced until it showed a baby version of Eddy. Then two more bags showed up revealing baby versions of both Double D and Ed, then Eddy and Double D began to fight until Ed grabbed them in a hug and bounced away.

**_If I didn't have you_**

Crowd: **_If I didn't have you_**

Eddy, Double D, and Ed: **If I didn't have you**

Crowd: **_If I didn't have you_**

Then three jawbreakers were tap dancing until a long hook pulled them back.

" TANGO!" shouted Ed, holding onto both Eddy and Double D.

"Please, Ed, let go!" pleaded Double D, trying to get out.

Then Eddy wrapped his fingers around Ed's neck. "Let go, Lumpy!" yelled Eddy.

"EDDY!" shouted Double D as all three of them hit the screen turning into a Picasso painting.

Both: **Life could be so sweet it was all just me!**

Then we see Eddy dressed as Sonny, Double D dressed as Cher and Ed wearing Sonny's mustache and Cher's wig.

**What I'd do if I didn't have you!**

Ed: **I love Chickens!**

Both: **_Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!_**

Then we see all three of the Eds dressed up as Elvis.

**Well, if I didn't**

**Oh, if I didn't,**

**Have you!**

"Thank you very much!" Eddy said in an Elvis voice.

"Thank you very much!" Double D said, also in an Elvis voice.

"Who brought the Tartar sauce!" Ed said, as well in an Elvis voice.

"Eddy has left the building!" Eddy said, impersonating Elvis.

"You've never sung before have you?" Double D asked, still impersonating Elvis.

"HUGS!" said Ed in his regular voice, hugging his friends.

Then we see Johnny and Plank staring at them

"Boy, what a couple of weirdoes, huh, buddy?" said Johnny, talking to his stick of wood (what is wrong with this Boy?)

The End.


End file.
